Wishing For A Merry Christmas
by Serpico1986
Summary: This Christmas, each member of the Winchester family, wished for something: Dean whishes to spend the time with his girlfriend in this lovely peaceful night. Sam whishes for a puppy and for Santa Claus to came soon. And John whished for a perfect family, however, he should know that all whishes com with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening Dear Colleagus!**

 **I´m here to present you my Supernatural Christmas story, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **The story bellow, its actually a 2 parts fanfiction, not necessary based in any season, but loosely inspired in season 2 episode 20 "What Is and What should never be.''**

 **Ah! and in this story Sam isn´t the Sam we are used to. in this story, i decided to wrote him as having special needs. More or less like this: lets suppose he almostr drowned when he was 5 years old and never recovered mentally, so he have the intelectual capacity of a 5-years old, in a body of a 24-year old man. Just to be melodramattic. On the other hand, i don´t know how to write someone with this kind of disability, so i´m just using the behaviour of an acctual 5-years old kid.**

 **Another thing, just for warning... in this story Dean is with Lisa. i´m sorry if i´m the only who ship him with Lisa instead of Castiel, but i just think they could made a cute couple.**

 **This is all i have to say! I wish you all a marry Christmas and a very happy new year.**

 **Yours**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **This story is written with the colaboration of my dear colleague DSCWin! Thank you very much for your help**

* * *

 **WISHING FOR A MERRY CHRISTMAS – Part 1**

It was December 23rd and a local thrift store were buzzed with excited shopper trying to buy their last minute gifts for their loved ones. Twenty-eight year old Dean Winchester stood behind the counter helping a female customer who was coming up a few dollars short on her purchases, when a tall man came bouncing, almost skipping, towards Dean a large smile on his face.

"Dean!" He said leaning childishly on the counter his long legs stretching behind him he had a sense of impatience about him that every parent in there could reminded them of their own you kids. "Can we go open our presents now?"

"We have to wait til Christmas, bud." Dean said still trying to do his job as well as make sure nobody trips over his legs. "Besides we have to wait until dad gets home."

"But-"

"No 'but's Sammy. Go grab your stuff. I'm almost down here."

"Okay." The tall man slowly stood up and walked into the back room.

"He sure loves Christmas doesn't he?" The woman said as she managed to find the missing money that was hidden down in her thread bare coat.

"He does. Sammy loves this Holiday. Says it's his favorite time of the year."

"Don't need to tell me. Most kids and adults love it." She grabbed her bags and headed towards the door. Dean glanced at the clock that hung behind him and sighed. It was true Sam's adult figure and looks gave people the wrong impression that he was normal just trying drive him crazy, but the truth was he knew his younger brother was special.

"You got any fun plans this season?" An older woman asked her face ligthing up with a smile.

"Just planning on spending it with my family and my girlfriend."

"Oh that's just so sweet." The woman smiled and paid for her things. "Have Merry Christmas, Dean. You tell your brother to have a merry Christmas too."

"I will, Mrs. Pax. Merry Christmas to you."

*~/~*

Sam grumbled as he started to put his books and puzzles in his backpack, as he always did when he had to stay with Dean in the backroom. He hated the back since a lot of the cupboards and drawers were always locked making his curiosity skyrocket.

As he was throwing his backpack on his back, a strange noise traveled through the back door that lead to the alley where Sam and Dean had to go through to get to Dean's car.

Pushing on the door and stepping outside he looked around. He knew he wasn't supposed to wander out alone, especially at night, but the same noise made the tall child walk out and began to search for the source.

Underneath a small pile of boxes was a small black shape shivering in the cold. Sam's child instincts kicked on as he rushed to see what was outside in the cold. A sad puppy with large brown eyes cautiously crawled out from underneath the boxes and Sam's first reaction was to pick it up in his large arms.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" The puppy's cold wet tongue began to tickle the man's chin making him giggle. "You know what? You're coming with me. Let's go see what Dean will say about having a puppy for Christmas."

* * *

Meanwhile, not far away from there, John drove his truck as fast as he could, searching for that abandoned barn Bobby told him about, in order to find the creature he was looking for, a Djinn, who was creating problems in the neighborhood.

Part of him knew he was supposed to come back home and prepare to celebrate Christmas with his sons, but even so, John doesn't want to face the other reality he was living in, which includes take care of a grown child.

On hunting trips that John felt angrier about it, his deepest desire was that both his sons could hunt with him and helping him kill the creature who take Mary from them. Sure, Dean had hunted with him a couple of times, but he knew that his oldest son always felt guilty for letting his brother with someone else.

As he entered the barn, John momentarily forgot about his sons and got himself focused on the creature. He called Bobby giving his position and take the gun on his hands. He heard something and pointing the gun on the right direction.

"Show yourself you son of a gun!"John barked, but before he could do anything, the Djinn appear in front of him and the last thing he saw before he blacked out, was the creature´s claws on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**I take back what i had say in the previous chapter. Instead of writing a 2 parts story, i will write a 3 to 4 chapters story.**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Marry cristmas and happy new year.**

* * *

 **I know its awkward change your pen name in the moddle of a story, but whatever name is, its still me writing, Dr. Serpico who became J. M. Machado de Assis  
**

* * *

 **WISHING FOR A MARRY CHRISTMAS – PART 2**

 _John woke up with a start and found himself seating in a comfortable armchair, in a beautiful decorated room, with a Christmas tree at the corner. What had happened? Maybe after the creature attacks him, someone must have rescued him and brought him to this house._

 _Confused, he picked up his cellphone and call Dean, in hope that his son could give him some answers and eventually, could came and rescue him_

 _"Hello?" The voice was Dean's voice and John licked his lips._

 _"Dean, it's me."_

 _"Yeah I know it's you dad. My cell has caller id." John felt his eyebrows go closer together in confusion, "dad are you okay?"_

 _"Dean, where you heading to?"_

 _"There. I'll be there shortly."_

 _"Where did you leave Sam?" There was silence on the other end making John wonder if he had accidentally hung up. "Dean?"_

 _"Dad," Dean's voice was deeper, as he could tell Dean was fighting back a yell. "Are you okay?"_

 _"No. I'm in a house that I don't know and you left your brother somewhere alone."_

 _"Dad if you're trying to be funny you're not." Dean was silent as he heard something being tossed before he heard Dean's voice say, "sick." And it was further away. John hung up the phone and felt someone grab hold of his arm, he turned around and felt as though he had stepped into a dream or nightmare, as he was looking into the unmistakable alive eyes of his wife Mary's._

 _''Mary?'' he asked confused_

 _''Honey, are you alright, you paled so sudden'' she asked, placing her delicate hand on his forehead ''did you took your medicine?''_

 _John looked her in confusion and to make sure she was real, he touched her face and finally f this for so long'' he said, giving her a kiss_

 _''John you are scaring me'' Mary said taking a step back from his embrace_

 _''I'm sorry, I'm really sorry my darling…'' he smiled and looks around the room, peaking at a lot of photos that adorned the room, however, something was annoying him; Sam didn´t appear in any of them, except, for a single photo of a little boy, in the top of the shelf._

 _''that's aright John.'' Mary said as john stared at a picture of his oldest son wearing a dark blue graduation gown a diploma in his hands. John saw himself standing next to him his arm behind his sons back, he was surprised that he was wearing a suit, with Mary standing on the opposite looking very happy and proud at her oldest son who as well looked happy and proud._

 _"He made us very proud that day." Mary said gently behind him. "Who'd have thought something so tragic could make someone work so hard."_

 _"What do you mean?" John asked stepping away from the pictures and followed her into the kitchen._

 _"John, are you sure you're okay?"_

 _"Mary I'm fine. Just really annoyed of how nobody is telling me anything."_

 _"John you need to relax. Our kids will be here soon."_

 _"Dean and Sam?" He asked and saw Mary's face fell as tears began to fill up her eyes._

 _"John why are you bringing up Sam? Haven't you suffered enough? Haven't we?" Her reaction was surprising to John as he could never remember her ever snapping at him._

 _"Mary I'm-" several short honks came from outside making Mary force back the tears._

 _"Sounds like Dean's here." She said almost skipping as she walked to the front door and opened it._

 _John walked carefully as he heard someone yell out mom and the closing of a car door. John walked over and saw his old 67 Chevy sitting outside and saw his son, Dean standing tall and looking very professional with a crisp blue button down shirt, black slacks and wearing a tie. John nearly broke out laughing as he never could see him wearing a tie in his life._

 _"Hey," Mary said wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and pulling hi close. He was a good four inches so John could see Dean's neck strain as he was being held. "I thought I told you it was a casual Christmas."_

 _"I know. I had to run to the office. Last minute call of a frightened mother. But everyone is okay and I exclaimed her son was just fine."_

 _"What office?" John asked and Dean's composer stiffened just slightly as he stood up to acknowledge his father._

 _"The office. Mom did dad fall again?" He asked as he closed the door behind him._

 _"No he's just having a memory lapse." Mary whispered back. John felt his ears heat up with annoyance. "Have you heard from your sister?"_

 _John's head turned to Mary then to Dean who nodded._

 _"She's on her way. Her plane just landed and she should be here in a few."_

 _"That's wonderful to hear." It was then John noticed a suitcase sitting on the floor next to Dean._

 _"Mom you don't have to take that." He said as Mary bent down to carry the suitcase up the stairs._

 _"It's not a problem. Make yourself at home."_

 _"Mary, let me do th-"_

 _"John can you check the car? It's making a strange noise." John watched as his wife disappeared up the stairs and Dean walked up to him and began to roll up his sleeves._

 _"Well, let's get this taken care of." Dean said walking towards the back door and John quietly followed._

 _*~/~*_

 _"I don't see anything wrong with this." John said after he lifted up the hood._

 _"Dad," Dean's voice made John stand straight. "What is with you all of a sudden?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Dad you scared mom as she was getting dressed you called me and..." Tears were bubbling in the corners of his eyes. "Why did you have to bring up Sam this close to the holidays? It's been years since the accident. Are you again feeling guilty?"_

 _"What accident? What guilt?"_

 _"Dad it's not your fault. You tried to save him you shouldn't blame yourself."_

 _"Dean I'm not following."_

 _"Dad don't make me bring it up. It happened so long ago you need to move on."_

 _John couldn't handle the running around the bush any longer. He gripped Dean's shirt and pushed him against the work bench. "Dean tell me. What happened to Sammy?"_

 _Dean sighed and fought back more tears. "Sammy..." his voice cracked uncharacteristically. "He was five dad. He was playing next to the river by the house and he slipped and fell in. He didn't scream which made us worried that he was kidnapped. Mom called the cops while you and I searched near the river to find him." John felt his heart pound, memories of when Sam did fall, but he barely managed to save him then. "Dad you found him a mile down river with his face down and tried to bring hIm back. Dad you tried for ten minutes. But it was too late."_

 _"No..." John let go of his son´s shirt and walked away for a few steps before looking back. "Sammy...Sammy..."_

 _"That's when I wanted to be a doctor. But after mom went into labor with my sister I wanted to be a pediatrician." Dean finished, but John wasn´t listening anymore. Instead, his mind wandered around the image of his little boy Sam and the regret he had wishing for the boy never exist_


	3. Chapter 3

**WHISHING FOR A MARRY CHRISTMAS – PART 3**

 **Back on the Real World…**

The last client finally had gone away and Dean was finishing check the cashier and clean the store with some help of a girl named Jessica, who his dad had hired to help, especially when Sam was needing to be with him.

''almost done, Jess?'' Dean asked

"Oh, I'm fine." Jessica smiled at her boss, when suddenly, they heard hurried steps approaching, was Sam, who came running with the stray dog on his arms

''Dee-aan!'' Sam cried out ''look what I have here!''

''Sam, what did Dad and I told you about running on the store? Did…'' Dean was about to reprehend his brother, when he saw the small dog ''where did you found it, Sam?''

''there'' the young man pointed to the backdoor, as it was the most obvious thing ''she was in the snow, Dean, can we keep her?'' he asked

''of course not, Sam!'' Dean snapped as Jessica tried to take the puppy from his arms, however, Sam innocently shove her away and seat down on the floor, a temper tantrum coming. ''Sammy, get this thing out of here now!'' Dean repeat and in response, Sam started to cry

''no'' the young brother sobbed ''I want to have a puppy'' and Dean again tried to persuade him to let go of the dog, who confused, try to get away

"Sam, we can't have a dog!'' Dean urged ''dogs need to been taken care of and we don´t have time for dogs. Besides, if Dad found out you found the dog on the street, he will be angry''

"Well, I can say I found it." Jessica said quickly as she kneeled in front of the younger man and give him a smile "And since my apartment won't allow pets, I thought it was a good Christmas present for Sam to have a dog."

"But won't you get into trouble by daddy?" Sam asked his face shared the mix of joy and worry and Jessica giggled.

"Not if you tell him what I told you."

"So you're asking my brother to lie?" Dean asked

"Just for once to see a smile on his face." Jessica said pulling on her jacket. "Besides, Dean. He needs some company when you leave for a business meeting with your dad."

''alright then'' Dean sighted giving up ''Sammy, we can have the dog, but…''

''but…'' Sam repeats with a giggle, he loved when his brother used that word, even if means a bad thing after

''first we have to go to Lisa´s house, let's take your dog there and then I talk to daddy if you could have him, ok?''

''K'' Sam repeated dutifully

''very well then, say Marry Christmas to Jess and lets go'' Dean said placing the dog on a box

''Marry Christmas Jessie, I hope Santa Claus bring you a lot of gifts'' Sam stepped up and engulfed Jessica in a hug.

''you´re welcome Sammy, marry Christmas to you too'' the girl said as Dean put a hand on the nape of Sam's neck, guiding him toward the door and along the walk to the car.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with John…**

 _John came back a little dizzy inside the house, he couldn´t believe Sammy was dead, it wasn´t supposed to happen. On the other hand, as skilled hunter, John have the strange sensation that something wasn´t right, even with the fact of his younger son was dead, that life was so good to be true and he wanted more than anything, to find out what was happening. However, before he could do something, the doorbell ringed and Mary in the kitchen, asked him to answer._

 _"Hello," a girl with long blond hair and soft hazel eyes walked in setting a small suitcase by the door and kicked off her shoes. "Oh, hi daddy." She smiled running up and wrapping her arms around his neck and giving a small peck on the cheek._

 _"Hey girl," John said feeling a bit foolish for not remembering her name. "How was your trip here?"_

 _"Oh, it wasn't bad." She smiled and pushed past John to hug Mary tightly. "Hi mom!"_

 _"Oh, Christina," Mary said smiling and returning the hug. "My you've gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you."_

 _"Mom that was three weeks ago." Christina said with a soft giggle. "So is Dean here?"_

 _"In the kitchen, eating some snacks."_

 _"Go figure." Christina said with a roll of her eyes and walked disappeared into the kitchen. John moved quickly to see how Dean would react to this girl that he had no memory of. But Dean acted as though she had been in his life all the time. "So you broke up with your latest girlfriend or was it just a one night stand?"_

 _"No," Dean said annoyed. "We're just taking a moment away from each other."_

 _"So you and she broke up then."_

 _"Yeah we broke up. What about you still single?"_

 _"Yes, and I'm okay with that. Work and sleep is all I do. i don't have time for a relationship."_

 _''if you tree excuse me, I need to go somewhere'' John said_

 _''where you go, honey?'' Mary asked still worried_

 _''I need to do something, I will be right back'' he said, giving Mary a kiss and walking out of the house, before someone could say something._

 _~/~_

 _Prof. Theo Eaton, a philosopher teacher was reading some notes at his office at collage, when John Winchester appear on his office, wanting some answers about a creature called Djinn. Obviously, the poor professor got confused why a biology teacher like John would be interested in such thing, but after John explain to him that it was just for curiosity, Prof. Eaton explain that the Muslins, believed that those creatures, were indeed real, however, they never mentioned that they granted wishes, instead, they actually controlled dreams, making then appear real._

 _''that's all you wanted, Winchester?'' the other man asked confused_

 _''I think it is, thank you Eaton'' John said leaving the office and thinking on another way to find that creature._

 _On his way back home then, he decided to pass by the cemetery and found out, as hard as it could be, that Dean was really telling the truth, somewhere near a three, was buried a small boy named Samuel Carl Winchester, beloved son and brother, who left the earth too soon. With teary eye and heavy chest, John left the place, as fast as he could, not wanting to look back._

 _~/~_

 _"So Christina, what's new in the fashion world?" Mary asked handing her daughter a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches, later that afternoon_

 _"Nothing to exciting. Since its Christmas time, everyone else is running around to get their line of clothes out before the big day so they can make more money."_

 _"Why aren't you?" Dean asked taking a sandwich and placing it on his plate before passing the food to John, who absently took one himself._

 _"Because unlike most fashion designers I enjoy time with my family. My company loves the fact that they get paid by being with their families, because some of them are gone for months at a time. And Christmas is an important time of the year to be with family." She poured herself a glass of milk and looked up at John who was staring at his food. "Dad, are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine," he said quickly. "Why'd you ask?"_

 _"Because you've been spacing out a lot since you came back from your ride, you never spaced out'' Christina said_

 _"She's right dad." Dean said reaching over for the milk. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm old, just this and old people like to think." He picked up the sandwich and bit into the slightly burnt crust._

 _"How about we watch some old home videos?" Mary suggested. "That way we can all relive our most exciting and embarrassing moments."_

 _"Mom," Dean and Christina both groaned shaking their heads in protest which they knew won't go their way._

 _~/~_

 _John sat and watched as Mary and Christina sat on the couch wrapped in a small throw blanket while Dean sat in an arm chair his legs hanging over the edge. The sounds of little kids laughing on screen made him look up and saw a young girl with short pig tails running wearing a bright pink swimsuit running through the sprinkler while he saw a boy of fifteen in black swimming trunks chasing after her._

 _"I remember that day. You nearly got hit by the ice cream man later that day remember?"_

 _"I remember you pushing me out of the way and me scraping my elbow." Christina said absently looking down at her elbow which was covered by the sweater she was wearing. "Dad you got so mad at me."_

 _"Only because you got hurt, not because you ran in front of the ice cream man," Mary said glancing at John who was now looking at a lonely tape with no words written on it._

 _"What's this one?" He asked clambering out of his arm chair and picking up the tape trying to see if he could remember what was on it. "Should I put it in?"_

 _"Well, this one's done." Mary said pointing the remote towards the screen and ejecting the tape from the VCR. John went up and swapped the tapes and sat back down. Mary pushed the rewind button and for a minute the tape started to whirl with sound until it stopped indicating it was finally done. "Camera, action." Mary said John, and his two kids smiled._

 _"John, get that out of my face," Mary's face on the screen was missing a few wrinkles but she was smiling as the camera zoomed out to show that Mary had a large belly and wearing a bright purple shirt. Her hair was pulled in a half ponytail and she was rubbing her belly absently._

 _"But you're simply too beautiful to ignore." John's voice said behind the camera. "Besides I want to get the two most important women in my life in one shot."_

 _"That's gonna be impossible John. She's not here yet." The camera zoomed onto Mary's belly her hand coming in and out of focus._

 _"Still I the womb and you're getting a close up!" John stared at the screen feeling his heart pounding in his chest as something told him there was a reason there wasn't a name on that tape._

 _"Boys come on, we're needing to go!" John, Mary, Dean and Christina watched as the camera zoomed out and shown two boys one clearing Dean at nearly ten years old while another boy with already shaggy brown hair, who looked to be five, ran up and stood next to their mother._

 _"Mommy," the brown haired kid said with a large smile showing he was missing a tooth on his right side. "Is baby sister going to be coming soon?"_

 _"Not for another couple of months, Sammy," The living room grew cold as John, Mary and Dean stared at the screen tears already threatening to come out of their eyes._

 _"Well, I want to be a big brother now!" The young boy said gently kissing his mother's stomach. "Hurry and come out sister." John quickly jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room to head towards the backyard, tears on his eyes._

* * *

 **WITH SAM AND DEAN, AT LISA´S HOME…**

After another hard time convincing Sam to let Tracy, the dog at Lisa´s garage till they father arrived, Dean managed to have a quite nice dinner with his brother and girlfriend and prepare Sam for bed time, which this time, included a sleeping pill to help him settled.

Once Sam finally sleep, while waiting for Lisa to take a shower, Dean texted his father, asking him if he needed some back up, but since the answer never came, he seat back at the chair and tried to relax, when suddenly, the girl came behind him and touched his shoulder

"Dean," Lisa's soft voice made the man jump slightly "What's wrong, babe?"

"Just worried about dad." Dean said his eye looking into his girlfriend's before going back to the window. He felt petite arms wrap around his waist and felt her face up against his back. "Sam asleep?" he asked, as he knew Lisa had pass by the guest room to check the young man

"He's mumbling, something about Santa and Dean being a meanie." She smiled

"He wanted to keep that stray puppy, Lisa." Dean said his eyes darting back over towards the window as a pair of headlights was coming close but was disappointed when the lights just zoomed on by. "I know he's been wanting a puppy for years but...I know if he gets on I'll be the one to take care of it."

"You're not giving your brother any credit, Dean." Lisa said softly making him turn around. "You know what I heard once?" Dean glanced at Lisa silently nodding. "Christmas is a time where dreams come true."

"Well..." Dean sighed heavily. "For Sammy, he can get any wish he wants. Me I'm not sure. It seems when I want to wish for something it gets put on hold."

"What do you wish for Dean?" Lisa said gently stroking his face making him place one of his on top of hers.

"Just a quiet, peaceful night with you, dad and Sammy."

"Well, I'm here. Sammy's asleep. And your dad is on his way." Dean smiled down at the girl that rekindled his love for her. Gently glanced up and smiled. Lisa's eyes followed and saw they were standing beneath the mistletoe. "You know the rules." Lisa purred placing a hand on the back of Dean's head. "You have to kiss me."

"Can't break the rules now." Dean chuckled and pulled her in close. As soon as their lips touched a bright light spread around them making them break apart, and Dean raised a hand to block the light to see who it was.

"Is it your dad?" Lisa asked as the lights stayed on but someone climbed out of the vehicle and Dean shook his head.

"Lisa keep an eye on Sammy." Lisa was about to say something but Dean rushed towards the door and opened it. Bobby Singer stood on the front porch. "Bobby? What-"

"Come with me, Dean. I can't get a hold of your dad."

''what happened?'' the young man felt the color drain out of his face

''he was hunting that Djinn near the docks and then disappear, I can't talk to him, that's why I came here'' Bobby said

''let's go'' it was the only thing Dean managed to say before he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and he and Bobby left, leaving Lisa to stand in front of the window her hands rubbing up and down her arms as she watched her boyfriend, and acquaintance, left tires squealing in the cold dark night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you very much for reading my story, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **I wish you a year full of awesome things and great ideas to write**

 **Thanks and happy 2017**

* * *

 **And a special thanks to DSCWin, for helping me write this story**

* * *

 **WISHING FOR A MERRY CHRISTMAS – PART 4**

 **With Dean and Bobby in the real world...**

The black Impala parked right in front of that barn, which Bobby told Dean his father should be, but there's no sight of John or the creature anywhere, jut John´s truck parked right in front of them, which makes Dean nervous. With a deep breath then, the older Winchester brother, took the knife he guarded under his seat and turn to Bobby.

''Bobby I need you to go back to Lisa´s and stay there with then'' Dean commanded

''no you Idjit, this thing is dangerous, you will need back up!'' the older hunter exclaimed

''If Sam woke up and found himself alone, he can be a little difficult, Lisa can take care of him, but I need you there to help him settle, at least you know him since childhood and he trust you'' Dean said ''don't worry about me, I have faced things worse than this you know? I will find dad and bring him home before you could said 'Christmas tree''' the younger man finished and entered the barn, determined to find his father.

* * *

 **Back with John…**

 _A very worried Mary found her husband sitting in the bench at their backyard not even five minutes after he ran away from the TV room. Once their father disappearance, Dean and Christina, make their way toward the backyard in order to talk to him, but Mary stop then, saying it was her job to talk with John._

 _''Honey…'' she whispered and in response, the old man give her a watery smile ''what´s happening to you?''_

 _''i-i´m sorry Mary!'' it was what he managed to say_

 _''you have nothing to be sorry about John, we´re just worrying about you.'' She said, placing a hand on his back_

 _''Mary, May I ask you a question?'' he asked and she nodded ''if… if Sammy survived, but had some consequences of the drowning, what we would do?''_

 _''I guess i´m not understanding you, John''_

 _''if he had survived but had a brain damage, or became somewhat retarded or something, what we would do?'' he asked_

 _At first of course, Mary became astonished, where did her husband make up those questions? She placed a hand on his forehead, in order to check his temperature, but when he made those questions all over again, she simply smiled and took a deep breath._

 _''we would love him, John, we would raise him with all the love and care he would deserve. He would be an awesome big brother to Christy and Dean would help protect him from everything that could cause him any harm'' she said and in response John started to cry all over again, realizing how bad father he has been to his little boy, wishing that he never exited_

 _''oh Mary…'' he sobbed on her shoulder_

 _''Sammy is our little angel John, he´s watching over us and he would not like to see you like this.'' She said, as John slowly stopped cry ''now let's go back inside, it's freezing right here and besides, we need to start making the dinner'' Mary smiled and taking John´s hand she took him inside._

 _~/~_

 _As they came into the house, John and Mary_ _heard playful banter coming from the kitchen as his two kids, fought while they prepared the dishes_

 _"You know you missed a spot." Christina's voice drifted into John's ears making him smile as he rubbed his wife's shoulder waiting to hear Dean's response._

 _"Says the girl who forgot a button on a line of man's shirts. You can sure find a speck of dried cheese on a yellow plate."_

 _"If you have a problem with the shirt design why do you wear them?" John let out a soft chuckle as he could see the faces on his kids._

 _"Bitch," Dean grumbled as he climbed up the stairs._

 _"don´t call me a bitch, you Jerk." Came the reply shortly afterward. John listened to the soft clinks and clanks of dishes. He gently pushed his wife off of him, and walked to see Christina standing on her tiptoes trying to reach the top shelf with stack of four plates._

 _"Here, let me help." John said as she got down off her toes and he took the plates before reaching up to place the plates on the shelf when something flashed in his mind._

 _Dean's face was in front of them and he looked different from what he had seen lately. His face was covered in scars, his eyes were more darting and he had deeper set eyes as if he had seen some nasty things that would scar him for life._

 _"Dad?" He saw Dean's mouth move up and down but it wasn't his voice. It was Christina's. "Dad? Are you okay? Help!" He saw Dean move his head to look over his shoulder when he saw something walk up. A creature he knew from past experiences. A creature that had glowing blue eyes picking up Dean and throwing him across the room. His eyes closed and reopened to face facing a different kind of Dean. The one with no scars, the fresh faced man that grew up not seeing dark creatures. That got to grow up like a normal child. Christina was being comforted by Mary who had an arm around her gently stroking her shoulder._

 _"Dad," Dean asked shining a pen light into his eyes. "He's going to be okay, Christina."_

 _"Oh thank God." Mary cried out for her as Christina fell to her knees besides John's head._

 _"Daddy, don't ever scare me again." Large tears were falling from her hazel eyes making John look confused as to what happened. He glanced around the room, to see broken plates and ceramic littering the floor._

 _"He just blanked out that's all. Nothing to worry about." Dean said helping John to his feet slowly._

 _"Says a pediatrician." Christina muttered getting dark glances from her brother._

 _"I'm still a doctor. I still had to learn about people."_

 _"You two knock it off please." Mary said pushing her son away and wrapping her arm around his waist. "Your father is not feeling well, I think you two should behave''_

 _''I think…'' John was about to say, when his wife interrupted him_

 _''I think you should take a nap, John, here, let's go upstairs.'' Mary said_

 _"I'll clean this up," Christina said as Mary and John walked up the stairs. John could have sworn, before he lost visual of his daughter sweeping up the broken plates, that he saw her eyes glow that same Neon blue._

* * *

 **With Dean, Back at the Barn…**

Just like John had did a few hours ago, Dean Carl Winchester walked into the barn with his weapon in hand, ready to attack, if something appear. Sure, Dean must admitted that he wasn´t half as skilled as his father was, however, he sometimes helped John on small hunts and researching over the monsters, so, of course, he knew how to kill that Djinn, he just hoped, for his brother sake, that he didn´t had come too late.

Suddenly, the young man got pulled out of his thoughts, when he noticed a figure, passing toward some door. Growling loud, he decided to follow it, in hope to find where John was.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with John…**

 _The Christmas dinner was pleasant, as Mary could say, after the nap, John seemed to returned to his 'normal' self, so the four people family, spend the whole dinner, chatting absently and eating the delicious meal, which, to John´s point a view, tasted like ashes, but he preferred to keep quiet._

 _Later that night, as they finished dinner and opened the presents, John laid in the bed with his wife's arms wrapped around him. Her warmth wasn't as warm as John remembered it earlier when he had hugged his wife close, now it felt as if she were a ghost haunting him as he laid there. He heard the front door open and close making him jump in his bed. He carefully, without waking his wife, climbed out of bed to be greeted by Dean who led the way down the stairs a baseball bat in his hands._

 _They could hear the impala roaring outside and Dean rushed out of the front door to see Christina driving the impala her eyes narrow her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing black._

 _''Dean, you came with me'' John ordered, taking a knife from the cabinet_

 _''Dad, why you taking this knife?!'' Dean was confused ''what´s this for?''_

 _''don´t argue with me boy, just take your damn shoes and let´s go''_

 _''yes, sir'' Dean obeyed puzzled_

 _''John, is everything alright?'' came Mary´s voice behind him, but he prefer to ignored, once Dean appear on the doorway, he followed his son to the car and into the night_

 _~/~_

 _''Dad, do you care to tell me what´s going on?'' Dean asked as they follow the Impala_

 _'' "This isn't real. None of it is. It's a sad wish of having a perfect family because I felt ashamed of having Sam being disabled."_

 _"Dad, Sam's dead."_

 _"Not in my world!" John saw Dean's face flinch into fear. "In my world Sam wasn't killed in that river. You and I were hunters. We fought with each other tooth and nail to not only take care of Sammy but to find what killed your mother."_

 _"Mom's not dead."_

 _"Hear me out." John grumbled and cut into traffic as he noticed the Impala's sleek shape turning up ahead. "Your mother died when Sammy was six months old. A demon took her. Before you say another word it's the truth I'm not having a memory laps or a stroke." Dean relaxed as that was exactly he was about to say. "You didn't have a sister. It was just you Sam and me. But Sammy's alive where I'm from. You're dating a girl named Lisa and things are going great. I think you even asked if it's okay for her to join our family."_

 _"Dad, me and Lisa just broke up."_

 _"Dean." Dean went silent as John began again. "Anyways. I was on a case with a Djinn and it attacked me. When I was helping Christina with the dishes I saw you. My you. The you from my time. I saw the Djinn throw my you away and I recognized where it was." I turned sharply left and saw the Impala with the driver side door still open just up ahead. "I need your help to stop this nightmare."_

 _''Dad, this is not right!''_

 _''for once I agree with you'' John barked and both father and son stayed in silence_

~/~

 _John felt bad with how Dean was struggling to walk stealthily his hands fumbling with the silver knife . "This will kill it?" Dean asked confused as they walked further into the car graveyard of an abandoned salvage yard. "Christina?!" He yelled and John quickly shot him a dark look and Dean looked confused until John froze as he saw the bright neon blue eyes of the Djinn hidden in the shadows._

 _"Dean get ready to strike." John said grabbing his son and settling down his nerves. Dean's head bobbled up and down unsure this was the right thing to do. With each step closer John held tighter to Dean's shoulder making him stay put and not run away._

 _"Why hello, daddy." John's mouth dropped as Christina stalked out of the shadows the neon blue eyes slowly changing into her hazel ones. "It's so nice of you to bring, Dean with you." She walked up to Dean and pushed him towards a stack of cars falling instantly in a heap. The silver knife just inches from her foot. "I don't think you'll be needing this." She said hooking her foot underneath the blade and tossing it a few feet away._

 _"So you're the Djinn the whole time?" Christina slowly nodded a smile spreading across her face. "What about in my..."_

 _"Well, I just have a pretty face and something of a connection to your heart. The real me is well, stronger and a bit more mean." John felt the anger burning inside his chest as he turned around and picked up the knife ready to use it on his fake daughter. "Stay back you..."_

 _"Oh, spare me the drama." Christina rolled her eyes as she walked over to the dream Dean snapped her fingers and he vanished. "We both know you're not going to attack me." Her voice grew light again and her eyes sparkled innocently. "I'm your sweet daughter who never got a chance to meet her older brother, Sam."_

 _John had enough he rushed over and grabbed her hair placing the knife, sharp end down against her throat and trembled unable to finish the job. The Djinn Christina started to give a small dark laugh that grew into more menacing. "I told you, I knew you didn't have it in you to kill me."_

 _John dropped the knife to the ground and fell to his knees his hands covering his eyes. It was true. He couldn't kill her even though he knew she wasn't really his. That all of that heart to heart they had were nothing more than a mirage. False dreams and wishes. "Please let this end." He sobbed. He didn't care he was a grown man sobbing begging for release. "Please let this nightmare end."_

 _"All in good time. Dad." Djinn Christina hissed in his ear. "All in good t-" A gurgle sound filled John's ears making him lift his head…_

 _~/~_

''Why is my head so heavy? Why are my hands not down my side but above my head? Why am I in a barn instead of the Salvage yard?'' he asked himself

"Dad," Dean's voice seemed to drag John out of his pain and his son's face was the same as when he saw it at the house. "Dad, can you hear me? Say something?"

"Dean?" He said his mouth felt dry and his body shook. Something clicked and John felt his arms fall to his side and his body landing onto Dean. "Djinn?"

"It's dead, dad." John looked over at the figure lying dead now. For a second the Djinn's figure shimmered into that of a girl with long blond hair and beautiful features. One mirrored of his late wife's. "Come on. Let's take you home."

''where… where´s Sammy?'' John asked worried

''he is at Lisa´s I left him there with Lisa and Bobby, as I came to find you'' Dean said and in response John smiled at his son, proudly.

~/~

As they approached Lisa´s house, both father and son were surprised by what seems like the sound of a man crying. It happened that Sam had woke up just a few minutes earlier and realizing that his father and brother weren't in home, started to cry, imagining that both Dean and John had left him.

Poor Lisa doesn´t know what to do anymore, to distracted Sam, she had allowed Tracy inside the house, so Sam could play with her, she had turned the TV on the cartoon´s channel, but no avail, he just cried from his missing family. To Dean´s annoyance, Bobby was nowhere to be seen

Once he got into the house then, John simply ignored everyone and everything, and rushed to his youngest son. Then he simply engulfed Sam and a tight embrace and start to whispered soft world on his ear to calm him down.

''hey, Sammy, daddy´s here, I'm here, ok? Don´t need to cry'' John shushed

''Daddy, I thought you had gone away, leave Sammy behind'' the young man sobbed, wrapping his long arms around his father

''hey, I will never leave you behind kiddo, remember what I said? I had to fight that bad guy and your brother had to help me up a bit'' he said, looking at Dean

''yeay! Super Hero Daddy!'' Sam giggled, forgetting his previous thoughts ''Daddy, look what I found!'' he pointed to a very curious Tracy, who was sniffing all Lisa´s house ''Jessie give it to me. Can we keep her?'' he asked and in response, John stayed silent for a few seconds, before saying

''of course we can'' he said, ignoring Dean´s annoyed face.

* * *

 **An Hour Later, At Winchester´s household…**

John slowly closed Sam´s door after checking on him. The young man was sleeping peacefully, hugging his favorite stuffed animal, Tracy was curled on his feet and the room was dark, save for the bedside lamp.

Back at the living-room, the older man throw himself on the couch and offered a beer to his other son, as they watched a game on TV.

'' I can't believe you let him had the dog'' Dean commented

''yeah, me neither'' John said after some seconds ''I was thinking… remember what the doctor said about your brother have a few minor responsibilities at home?'' he asked and Dean nodded ''well, I was thinking, maybe he can be responsible for the dog´s inside needs, like put foo and water to it, he can walk her around the corner with one of us and organize the pet´s things''

''yeah, it makes sense'' Dean agree

''I don´t know, I think I'm just realized how blessed I am to have you and your brother'' John chuckled and told Dean all about what happened in the Dream Scenario, created by the Djinm, including the fact that instead of Sam, he had a quite amazing sister

''WOW!'' Dean exclaimed ''that´s why the creature looked like a hot chick'' he laugh ''yeah Dad, Sammy may be a piece of work, but he is our Sammy and I wouldn´t change him for nothing in this world, not even a hot sister''

''yeah, you tell me Son.'' John patted his shoulder ''well, I think I will turn in, tomorrow it´s Christmas Eve and we have to make everything settled. Good night Dean'' the older man say and walk to his room.

* * *

 **WISHING FOR A MERRY CHRISTMAS – Epilogue**

 **December 25 – Morning at Winchester Household**

John awoke to excited knocking on his bedroom door. He grumbled before sitting up rubbing his face. "Come in," he said as he glanced over at the clock. It was half past ten and he had a guess of who would be running in. Sure enough, Sam's mess of brown hair came running a huge smile up across his face. Last night they had a pleasant family time, Lisa and Bobby had spent the night with then and everything was quite amazing.

"Come on Daddy!" Sam squealed. "Santa came! Dean and Lisa said I can't open presents until you come down. Come on let's go!"

"Okay, okay." John sighed and watched with a light heart as his youngest son set his slippers and robe on the bed and rushed out rushing down the stairs. John chuckled before shaking his head. He was wanting a perfect Christmas. With both of his son's and now he had it. Why would I throw this away? He thought as he climbed out of his bed and placed the robe over his shoulders and slipped into his slippers.

~/~

Sam was ecstatic with his toys and Tracy. The presents had been unwrapped and Dean, Lisa and John sat looking over at the mess of wrapping paper that surrounded the tree. Sam had gone to his room, with his new puppy, to play

"That a nice Christmas," Dean said who held on tight to Lisa who had placed her head on his chest. "Wait a second what's that under the tree there?" John and Lisa looked over to where Dean had pointed to and underneath the tree was a small green box with a bright blue bow. John stood up and bent down to pick it up.

"Who's that for?" Lisa asked.

"It's says it's for you, from Santa." John said and gently handed her the box. Lisa twisted the box trying to see if she could feel what was inside it.

"Should I open it? What about Sammy?" Lisa asked as John sat back down.

"I think he'll be okay if he sits this one out." Dean said with a smile pushing her off of him to head into the kitchen. Lisa shrugged and began to tear into the green wrapping paper. A small box with a lift-able lid was uncovered and Lisa lifted the lid up. Inside was a black velvet box and Lisa's cheeks burned as she dumped the box into her hand. She was playing with the box and was about to open it, when Dean's hands grabbed it from her and he fell to one knee.

"Dean..." Lisa said as a stream of tears were starting to fall.

"Someone once asked me what I wanted for Christmas," Dean started grabbing one of her hands. John couldn't hide the smile that was spreading across his face. "I told them I wanted a peaceful day with my family." He stopped and tried to brush away the tears that were beginning to fill his eyes. "Now I hope that will come true. Lisa," he opened the box showing her a beautiful ring with a beautiful diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Lisa cupped her hands over her mouth as she squeezed the rest of her tears out of her eyes. "Yes! Oh Dean, yes!" she exclaimed and they shared a passionate kiss.

John couldn´t wish for a better way to spend Christmas.

 **THE END**


End file.
